


2D Wears A Face Mask

by subtlemarathon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is stupid, Face Masks, Makeup, Noodle is trying her best, Sleepovers, phase 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlemarathon/pseuds/subtlemarathon
Summary: Noodle and Stu decide to have a 'girls night' as one would say; pillow forts, movies, junk food, and of course, makeovers.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Noodle, Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	2D Wears A Face Mask

"Hold still."

"Noodle, are yew sure this is safe?"

"Safe? Of course it's safe, now stop talking, you're making me go wrong."

"Hmmffmfffm," 2D tried talking through tightly pursed lips. Noodle paid no mind to the childishness and dabbed the last bits of the brown face mask on his nose, tongue poking out with her intense concentration.

"There we go!" She pulled away, fingers fidgeting as she scanned the area for the mirror, finding it behind her underneath her fluffy sock-clad foot. Grinning, she swiveled back round only to find the man with a dollop of the brown cream on his forefinger, closely examining it. "Don't eat it!" she accused, pulling his hand back. "Wha?! I wasn't gonna bloody eat it! Jus' wanted to smell it is all," he pouted, recoiling his hand and giving it a good sniff. Smelled like chocolate.

Noodle rolled her eyes, holding the mirror up for him. He looked... odd... to say the least. An almost 42 year old man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and face smothered in a shit-coloured face mask. "It looks like I'm covered in shit," he commented doubtfully to which the young woman tutted. "It's the chocolate okay? And this _shit_ you're covered in will help with your sensitive skin." She had a point with that one. Would be nice to not have flushed red skin every time he stepped into the sun. He shrugged.

The Pink Floyd record spinning away on the other side of the room crackled every now and again, every so often catching the man's attention to make sure the old needle didn't snap off or something. This time when his eyes drifted over, he caught the muffled shuffling of footsteps wandering past Noodle's ajar bedroom door.

"Mudz? Is tha' yew?" he called out and Noodle turned also, attention grasped. The shuffling grew louder again and the door was pushed open, two older dualed eyes glancing down at the two. His gaze flickered between the disgustingly pink pajamas they wore, every blanket in the house strewn across the floor, the awaiting green eyes of his guitarist, and the shit-covered mug of his singer grinning up at him. "Why's the kid covered in shit?" he nonchalantly asked Noodle, disregarding the scoff from 2D. "-Actually!" 2D began, "It's chocolate that will help with my sensitive skin!" he announced proudly, waggling his finger in the air. The other two grew awkwardly silent. Murdoc scrunched his face in bewilderment and Noodle facepalmed. "You put... chocolate on your face?" Noodle sighed, holding up the bowl of brown cream. "Actually, it's a vegan face mask I bought," she started and Murdoc looked at the bowl unsurely, nodding anyway. "Want some?" Murdoc hummed. "As enticing as your chocolate vegan shit looks," he emphasised with a flicker of the eyes to the singer who had somehow gotten the face mask down his stupid pink shirt, "I think I'll pass. Besides, my face is already a top notch beauty! Let me tell you children, you'll be lucky to end up looking like me when you're my age- not implying I'm old, it's just that my-" "Okay okay, we get it, you're beautiful," Noodle groaned. Murdoc snickered, accomplished, and turned on his heel.

"Wait!" he sluggishly turned. "What is it, Dents?" Stu grinned mischieviously. "If yer 'eading downstairs, could you put some nuggets in the oven for us? Pretty please?"

"Eh? Bugger off, go make em yerself! Do I look like your bloody servant? Maybe I should walk about the place in a bowtie carrying a silver platter." Murdoc huffed, folding his arms and looking off to the side with a smouldering pout. 2D batted his unusually long eyelashes at the older man, pleading, and Noodle threw the same look his way. He could never say no to Noodle at least. So with that, he set off to the kitchen with a melodramatic sigh. Maybe he should burn the nuggs for good measure.


End file.
